Son of Thor
by ToTheMoonIvan
Summary: Odin had been demanding an heir from Thor, but he didn't actually mean for Thor to bear it himself. Thorki; MPREG. This is my first fic up here... so yeah ;w;


"When I said that you should produce an heir, this is in no way what I meant, Thor…" The Allfather Odin turned his unblinking and somewhat disappointed gaze to his son's large, rounded midsection. His godly son was no longer dressed in his armor and warriors garb, as his abdomen had grown too large for either to fit comfortably. Instead, he was dressed in silken robes, embroidered with gold and silver around the neck line and cuffs that, as elegant as they were, did nothing to conceal the young man's condition. Odin rested his bearded chin upon his hand, "I do hope you know who the father of this babe is, _Thor_, lest you bring shame to our family with your sexual indiscretions."

Thor let out a sigh after standing quietly before his father for some time, "You seem to have mistaken me for some sort of loose tavern wench with legs spread wide for every paying suitor, father." The son of Odin furrowed his brows as he spoke with his jaw clenched tightly. Never before would he have snapped in such a way at his father, but he was rather uncomfortable at the moment. Aching joints, swollen ankles and the insistent kicking and movements of his unborn babe which had stopped being cute long before this had drastically shortened Thor's temper. Add to this the rudeness of a father who couldn't even show the common decency to offer his son a seat and instead forced said son to stand and be subject to a long winded, angry rant; no one in their right mind would have blamed the God of Thunder for being short with the Allfather. "Of course I know who the father is! I invited him to my chambers most _willingly_, I might add." This last part caused a light blush to tinge Thor's cheeks.

Odin's face remained unchanged as he allowed his tone to express his emotions, "Well I am thankful for that. I pray it is someone worthy of your royal status. Not a lowly peasant or some sort of monstrous beast the likes of which your disgrace of a brother has probably bedded."

Thor's calloused fingers dug nervously into the smooth fabric surrounding his taut belly at the vague mention of his brother, "I wish you would not speak of Loki in such a way. He is a good man despite his actions."

The Allfather huffed, "No matter what Loki does, you are always the first to stand up for him."

"As his older brother it is my duty to protect him from all things, even his own fathers words." Thor's blue eyes burned with anger towards his father and his unjust favoritism of his children.

The change of subject did not sit well with the mighty god, who slammed a fist onto the arm of his ornate throne, "Cease this talk of your brother! I demand to know who fathered this babe so that he may be brought to my court and punished!"

Odin's anger was brought to a momentary halt as the doors to his golden hall were forced open by an unnatural wind. Thor turned to view the thin figure dressed in green robes and black leather. His heart fluttered at the wickedly long grin stretched across the narrow face of the intruder. Many words laced with acid danced upon the man's tongue, but he kept quiet until reaching the center of the hall. A pale hand reached up and brushed away a strand of raven black hair once he stopped.

"Dear Odin, you may cease your angered questioning of my brother as to the identity of his babe's father, for he has arrived and is now standing before you." Loki held his scepter towards himself as his words traveled through Odin's aging ears.

Odin was slack jawed at this. Thor, while thankful for yet fearful of his brothers intervention, rolled his eyes at the Jotun's dramatic entrance. This in turn received a wink from the green-eyed trickster.

"Of course the babe's origin is magical, how else could your precious Thor be with child? He is not a woman, and I know this to a great extent, so the ability to bear would not come naturally to him. Nay, my dear brother needed a bit of assistance. He was not unwilling, father, I did not take your golden boy without his consent. I just did not wish to bear his child even though I am fully capable of doing so, for we all know the stories pertaining to _that_ little area of my history." Loki waved off the images of the past that were sure to be floating in both Odin and Thor's minds, "Really, father, you should be happy for us. You're getting the heir you demanded of Thor and this is a pleasant little union between the Jotuns and Asgardians that has desperately been needed for quite some time."

Loki walked over to Thor and placed a gentle hand on the small of his back and the other over the hand of his brother that already resided on his abdomen. Feeling their babe kick and move against his hand caused the smirk on the tricksters face to become less malevolent.

Thor rested a bearded cheek upon his brothers head and nuzzled tiredly, "There is not a shred of ill intent behind Loki's doings. I'm sure you are thinking that he filled with me with his child to get closer to the throne as my partner, but that could not be further from the truth. What is the truth is that I love Loki as he loves me. And as… uncomfortable as I was with the thought of carrying his child, really this whole experience has brought us closer together."

The Allfather closed his mouth and stared at his two sons. The golden prince of Asgard, his blood son, Thor, carrying the child of an abandoned Jotun runt that he adopted as his own. It angered him, but at the same time he realized it did achieve his demands and was a good political asset. And it wasn't as if he could rip apart their union by banishing one to Midgar or another realm. Surely his wife, Frigga, would never allow him to hear the end of it either. With a sigh, Odin stood, "If this is what Thor chooses, then so be it. When he takes the throne of Asgard, you shall be seated beside him in this grand hall, Loki. You… _both_ have my blessing."

The thunder god was elated and wrapped his mate in a crushing hug, "Oh thank you, father. You have no idea what this means to us!"

Odin gave a tired nod, "Yes, yes. You are free to stay here or go back to Midgar if you choose. Both of you."

Loki squirmed in his brothers hold, trying to voice that he was being suffocated, but decided against ruining Thor's glee. He just gave a pained smile at his brother's happiness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thor remained in Asgard with Loki, as his due date was nearly upon them. He wandered the halls and gardens or sat with his partner in the castles library.

Everyone was thrilled that the God of Thunder had found a 'wife', even if it was in Loki, who they still weren't that trusting of, but happy for nonetheless. Their union wasn't really questioned. It wasn't seen as wrong since they weren't technically brothers, and since children could be born of it, they didn't really care that it was two males.

As eager as he was to return to Earth, Thor was happy to be able to spend some time at home, awaiting the arrival of his babe.

"I hope he has your intellect, brother."

"Yes, but your brawn and kindness."

"You are kind, Loki." Thor glanced back at Loki as he brushed the tangles from his brothers blond locks, "You are to me, and those who show it to you."

"Which are very few." The Jotun replied with a roll of his eyes, "You are such an oaf."

"That may be, but I can-" The god stopped mid-sentence, hands going to his lower stomach. A worried look was cast upon his face as a light dripping could be heard in the silence, "B-Brother, I think it may be time."

Loki dropped the brush and gripped his brothers shoulders, "Are you certain? The doctor said it would not be for a few more days! We haven't fully prepared!-" His question was answered as Thor let out a pained groan loud enough to warrant a guards entry into their room. "Get the midwife!" Loki shouted, helping his brother into a comfortable position.

"Ca-Can't you use your magic, Loki?" The blue eyes were tear filled when the contraction reached a peak point in it's level of pain. He pressed his cheekbone against the palm of his brother's comfortingly cool hand.

"Just to assist. I cannot simply 'magic' the child from your body. You must do most of the work."

Thor let out another groan when the pain subsided and rested against his feather stuffed pillows, "How can I? I am not a woman!"

Loki sighed, "When it is time for you to start pushing, your body will adapt, my magic will see to it." As ironic as it was for him to say, he looked down at the flushed face of his brother and smiled, "Trust me."

The God nodded as the midwife rushed in. Although Thor wished for her to leave, Frigga was there as well, following behind the aged birthing expert. She was not about to miss the birth of Thor's first child and she told him so with caring sternness.

Loki sat on the bed, holding Thor's sweating face and upper body to his own cool one to give him a bit of relief as their mother gripped Thor's hand and urged him to push.

Just about everyone in the castle heard Thor's screams and curses that came with each painful push and contraction. He was not about to censor himself for his mother, the midwife, his brother, the castle or anyone else and did not care if swearing was for the lower class.

"Just give a big push to pass the shoulders and the rest of it should slide right out." The midwife helped to keep Thor's leg's up and spread as exhaustion was making him weak, "There we go, he's almost out!"

Loki wiped his brothers face off, giving his temple a gentle kiss. He could feel the protruding vein throb against his lips, "Our son is almost here, you can do it."

Thor shook his head, "I can't… I can't…" He panted, forcing himself to use what little of his strength was left to finally release their child into the world. He collapsed against the bed and it's sweat drenched coverings, feeling an enormous relief.

Frigga swaddled the crying babe after Loki did the honor of snipping it's cord and the midwife cleaned the blood and placenta from it's face and body. The God of Mischief was beside himself with joy as he pressed the tiny form to his breastplate, "A son… he's beautiful. Look Thor, he has your-" He turned to his lover who was asleep and chuckled quietly. "Come, my child. Let us leave so that your mother may be tended to and can rest for a while."

It was hours before the God of Thunder awoke from his sleep. The sun had set not too long ago but it's light still stained the sky with yellows and oranges against the horizon. Thor yawned and went to rub his midsection which had decreased significantly in size. He almost let out a yell of panic and then remembered what events had caused him to sleep in the first place.

He searched the darkness of his bedroom, unable to make out if anyone was there and assumed he was alone. Trying to stand proved impossible as his lower body screamed in agony. Thor then noted that he was in fresh garb and clean linens had been placed onto his bed. The old ones were probably so soiled that they would have to be disposed of.

"Loki… mother…" Thor called out, his throat raspy from his earlier shouts.

Out of nowhere came his mate with a finger to his thin lips as a sign for him to be silent, "Thor," he whispered, "You should be resting."

"I have rested long enough… where have you been? How long have I slept? Where is our babe?" His strained voice grew more worried with each question.

Loki shook his head, answering each question as he walked over to the bed, "I have been with mother at dinner. You've been asleep for several hours and our babe is in his bassinet. He is a very heavy sleeper and has not stirred at all." The man pointed to the wooden cradle near the bed that Thor had not seen during his scans of the dark room. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he could also make out a small pile of books and a blanket next to a chair where Loki must have been seated the whole time. "Mother dragged me out to eat. I'm sorry I left you."

The thunder god took his brothers hand, "The child… what is it? Is it healthy?-"

Loki ceased the questions with a kiss to his brother's chapped lips, "It is a boy, and he is gorgeous and strong and very healthy. As far as I can tell, he is more Asgardian than Jotun, if that was to be your next question."

Thor settled down, staring at the cradle, "May I hold him?"

"Of course. He is your babe as well." Loki smiled and stood once more, taking swift and silent steps to the crib. He shushed their son who made angry whimpers at being lifted from his comfortable bed, "_Shh_, child. You are about to meet your mother~"

The blond god watched his partner with their child. Never before had he seen Loki interact with a child. Yes, he played and talked with Sleipnir in the stables, but this was different. Maybe not to Loki, but it was to Thor. To the eldest brother it just proved that the young Jotun did have a kindness to him, it was just normally hidden away.

Up close, Thor could see that their babe was truly a gift from Valhalla. Rosy red cheeks contrasted brightly against the child's pale skin that had yet to be touched by the sun. Atop his little head sat a tiny tuft of soft, blond downy that curled ever so slightly. When the babe finally opened his eyes, both parents could see they were as blue as the sky, with just a little bit of green if you looked hard enough around his pupils. Finally having his child in his arms caused Thor to weep tears of joy.

Loki was there, holding his brother and their son with a smile. "I have yet to name him. I did not wish to until you were awake." He said as he dabbed away the man's tears, "But I have been thinking of some."

Thor kissed the child's head and closed his eyes, "And what have you chosen?"

"_Sveinn_. It is a strong name, don't you think?"

Thor nodded, "Sveinn Odinson."

"Wouldn't it be Thorson or Lokison?" The green-eyed god chided.

"Let's just leave it as Sveinn for now, brother." The thunder god gave a tired smirk.

Loki sighed, "Yes, we'll tend to that later."

With Sveinn safe in his arms and himself in Loki's, Thor slept under his mate's watchful gaze.

He found himself happy, more so than he was in his dreams as ruler of realms far and wide. Loki only needed these, his brother and his son


End file.
